bioshock2ndwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Jack
For the character in ''Minerva's Den, see Jack McClendon.'' : “''When Mum and Dad put me on that plane to visit my cousins in England, they told me, 'Son, you're special, you were born to do great things.' You know what? They were right.” : ― Jacksrc '''Jack' is the protagonist of BioShock. He is a young man who, prior to his unwilling arrival in Rapture, was a passenger on an airplane that crashed near the lighthouse that provided entry to the underwater city. During his journey through Rapture, Jack comes across a number of gene altering substances, known as Plasmids, that he uses to empower and protect himself. According to the passport he used to board the plane, his full name is Jack Wynand and states he is 24 years old. History Jack is the illegitimate son of Andrew Ryan and Jasmine Jolene, Ryan's mistress. While pregnant, Jolene suffered some financial difficulties and decided to sell Jack, as an embryo, to Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum on behalf of Frank Fontaine, without consulting Ryan.56 Jack was to be Fontaine's back-up plan if he was ever forced into an unfavorable situation by Ryan, which happened during Rapture's Civil War.78 Jack was "born" and "grown" by the scientists of Fontaine Futuristics, including Dr. Yi Suchong and Brigid Tenenbaum. According to Audio Diaries by Dr. Yi Suchong, who was responsible for Jack's development, Jack, by the age of one, weighed fifty-eight pounds and had the "gross musculature of a fit nineteen-year-old", thanks to Lot 111.9 Dr. Suchong also reveals in another Audio Diary that he was responsible for the mind control imprinting that Frank Fontaine requested.10 Jack's similar genetic structure to Andrew Ryan meant that he would be able to use the city's bathyspheres that were in lockdown,11 be resurrected at Vita-Chambers,12 and the automated security of Rapture would not be as effective against him.13 Sometime in 1958, before Fontaine faked his own death in a shoot out with Chief of Security Sullivan's forces, Jack was smuggled out of Rapture in a bathysphere and sent to the surface as a sleeper agent, living out his pre-programmed life as Jack Wynand where he had memories of being born in 1936 and living on a farm in Overlook, Kansas with his "parents". Jack boarded a plane in 1960 supposedly visiting his cousins in England. However Frank Fontaine "activated" him using the trigger phrase "Would You Kindly", when the plane passed near Rapture's location in the North Atlantic, Jack hijacked it using a gun that was smuggled onto the plane in the form of a present gifted from home, forcing it to crash land at the coordinates of the Lighthouse, the main entrance to Rapture. Bioshock During the events of BioShock Jack arrives in Rapture in a Bathysphere taken from the lighthouse on the surface. In the beginning, he explores the different areas of Rapture under the guidance of Atlas, who speaks to him through a short wave radio. Jack's main objective, at first, is to find a functional bathysphere that will return him to the surface. Atlas promises to help him if in return Jack will save his trapped family in Neptune's Bounty. This proves to be more difficult than it seemed at first, as Andrew Ryan notices the intrusion and cuts off access to Neptune, keeping close tabs on Jack and setting Security Devices and Splicers on him from then on. Jack is forced to detour through Medical Pavilion, encountering the deranged cosmetic surgeon J.S. Steinman. Here, Jack meets Brigid Tenenbaum for the first time. She implores him not to hurt the Little Sisters, and gives Jack a way to rescue them, although Atlas advises against it (it becomes your choice to save or harvest them).